Hallmark Chesapeake Shores Mick & Megan O'Brien, Where the Wind Blows
by Annette Zoaps
Summary: Hallmark Channel's "Chesapeake Shores" is based on the novels by Sherryl Woods. The characters of Mick and Megan O'Brien have a tumultuous history, which bring to mind numerous ways of reuniting them as a couple. A special day in their lives inspired this story.


**The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores'**

Mick and Megan O'Brien

By Annette Zoaps

.

 **'** **Where the Wind Blows'**

"Not sure where I'm going, but I'm going," Megan whispers to herself as she pulls into a gas station on the outskirts of Chesapeake Shores.

As the sun is just beginning to rise, she's surprised to see another vehicle being fueled at the pump ahead of her.

"It can't be!" she gasps when she recognizes the silhouette of its occupant.

The man standing at the pump is equally surprised.

"Megan?"

He strides to the driver-side window as she rolls it down and comes face to face with the man she was once married to — on the very day of their anniversary.

He leans down and looks at her curiously. "Off to work so early?"

Then he takes in her ensemble: turquoise denim slacks, matching tee, flowing floral-print wrap and deck shoes. He also spies a windbreaker tossed on the back seat.

"Or maybe not?"

"I took a personal day, and I'm off to wherever the wind blows me."

She sees recognition in his eyes and realizes that he's not on his way to work, either.

"You, too, Mick?"

He nods. "Same reason as you, I imagine. Just so you know, it's not you I'm trying to avoid."

"I get it. _You_ , I can deal with." She lightly pats his arm resting on the edge of the window and smiles warmly. "It's the other eight pairs of eyes determined to examine us today, watching to see if we're sad, mad, happy or glad around each other."

"Exactly." He returns her smile and sighs in relief. "Pop your gas cap cover, and I'll take care of you," he offers, giving her a friendly touch on the shoulder.

"You don't have to."

He doesn't reply or argue, he simply uses his own credit card and settles the nozzle in the gas tank opening. While it fills, he comes back to her window.

"Where are you off to? You know, so we don't wind up in the same place again," he grins. "Unless you'd like to …?"

Her eyes flicker with interest at the unfinished suggestion. "I was thinking about driving up the highway to the coast. You?"

"Interesting. That was my plan, too."

"It seems silly to take two cars." She says what she knows they're both thinking.

"Agreed. So, who wants to drive? Hold on, you're done."

He goes to the side of her car, places the nozzle back on the pump and closes her gas cap, and then does the same for his truck.

"You can, if you'd like," she says. "You always did the driving when …"

"Sure. My truck is built for comfort, which is nice when I drive to far-flung work sites. We're not far from my construction yard. Your car will be safe inside the gates."

"Lead the way."

. . .

After backtracking to Sally's for muffins, scones and coffee to go, the two speed up Highway 95, then take the slow lane to enjoy the tranquil sight of sunlight on the water.

The moment is interrupted by texts coming through on their phones. Mick takes his out of the console cubby and hands it to Megan. "Enter 1982."

She smiles. It's the year they were married.

The phones both have the same message from Abby, which were copied and sent individually, and not part of the same group text: "Haven't heard from you today. Everything OK?"

"Ah, our first check-in from one of the kids. It's Abby."

"She's as much a little mother to us as Ma is."

"Yes, that's our sweet girl. I'll answer it on my phone."

"Are you going to spill the news that we're together? You can if you want. Sally is sure to tell the first O'Brien who enters her doors."

"Maybe. Eventually," she teases.

Megan sends a reply using her phone's talk-to-text feature.

"I'm enjoying a relaxing and peaceful day," she dictates and hits "send."

"Sounds nice," Abby replies.

"Picked up a light breakfast from Sally's. It's been just about perfect." _Send._

Continuing, she says, "Except when this guy next to me starts yakking." _Send._

Mick laughs loudly.

Abby texts, "Are you sitting in the park? Just move to another spot."

"But the view is to die for," she goes on. "I've never seen anything that can compare!" _Send._

"It is pretty amazing," Mick says, scanning the horizon. "You should send her a picture."

"Good idea. Smile, Mick." Megan aims her phone at him and snaps a shot, as he again bursts out in laughter.

Abby replies, "Mom, you sent the wrong photo. That's Dad. Try again."

"Abby says to try again," Megan chuckles. She turns slightly, leans back against Mick's shoulder and snaps a selfie of the two of them.

"There, that should take care of our crew."

She hits "send" again, shuts off her phone and takes the hand of the one person in the world who knows the possibilities the day can hold.

.

 **The End**

.

 _This story is complete! If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

.

 _If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

 _NEW! Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The Whiskers of Machu Picchu, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Come Let Me Love You_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Fear of Flying, 3 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The One That I Want_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Where the Wind Blows_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Once a Promise_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Mother of the Bride, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Love Song_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, First Kiss_

 _The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores' — Mick & Megan O'Brien, 9 chapters_

 _Chesapeake Shores — Megan at the Met — Mick and Megan O'Brien, 6 chapters_

 _._

 _I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading and making positive comments about my stories!_

 _I appreciate it more than you know!_

 _Annette Zoaps_

.


End file.
